


you take me for granted (but stay with me)

by explows



Series: works i'm never completing [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Grinding, M/M, Nipple Play, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explows/pseuds/explows
Summary: au; hide needs kaneki to stay.





	you take me for granted (but stay with me)

**Author's Note:**

> title from stay by blackpink

Hide doesn’t know how they’ve gotten to the living room. There’s so much to talk about, so many things left unresolved, and Kaneki is finally fucking _back_ and instead of getting some answers from him Hide is pressed up against a wall. Kaneki starts fondling with his nipples and Hide desperately needs somewhere to grab onto or he might just fall, so he figures for pressing his palms up against the wall in front of him, Kaneki right behind him.

He just knows his cock is leaking with pre-come, and he’s making a right mess in his trousers, and – fuck – this is not the way he wants Kaneki to see him right now. But then Kaneki does this _thing_ with his fingers, circling them on Hide’s nipples, hot breath against his neck, and Hide can’t seem to think.

Hide spreads his legs apart, and Kaneki instantly slides his leg through it, granting Hide silent permission to grind on his leg and get himself off. It’s embarrassing, but Hide is so hard and – shit – can you blame him? The person he loves most is right near him, touching him. Kaneki is here. He’s back.

Hide wastes no time. He grinds down against Kaneki’s thigh, the feeling of sweet bliss taking over. He’s desperate for anything Kaneki will give him, his movements fast and reckless. He’s never been more turned on before, and he really can’t stop the _“uh uh”_ sounds from escaping when Kaneki toys with his nipples again.

Hide’s arms are wobbling, knees just about the same. Christ. He’s in such a state where he can barely hold himself up-right. His hands are in a tight fist against the wall, and he keeps grinding on Kaneki like a fucking dog in heat. Hide’s movements are poor and harsh, possibly the least unattractive sight ever, but the hard-on rubbing against Hide is telling him otherwise. Hide won’t lie, feeling it rub against him makes him so unbelievably pleased. He’s excited that he can make Kaneki feel like this.

Hide’s breathing is erratic, so close yet so far from coming. He can feel Kaneki’s hot breath on his ear, making him shiver. Everything feels so dirty, and Hide feels so ashamed for absolutely loving it. He doesn’t even care – as long it’s Kaneki with him, it’s perfect.

Kaneki fondles his nipples, rubbing down, pinching, twisting, and then rubbing in circular motion. It almost becomes a pattern, and it’s enough to break Hide into two. He feels sensitive everywhere, and he loves how Kaneki can make him fall apart like this, but also so humiliated that he can’t do anything to stop it. He’s so conflicted.

Hide nearly breaks when Kaneki’s lips are on his neck, kissing and nibbling at the skin. God, Hide feels dirty. Feels so, incredibly dirty, and wants nothing more than to please Kaneki.

“Mine,” Kaneki breathes into his ear as he palms at Hide’s crotch.

The feeling is too much, and Hide feels as hot as a fucking sauna. His face is glowing red and his hair is an absolute mess. He can’t help but feel humiliated, yet so satisfied. _Tell me again,_ Hide wants to yell, _tell me that I’m yours, that I please you. All I want is your happiness, Ken._

But Hide doesn’t say that. Instead he whines and grinds faster onto Kaneki’s leg. Hide palms at Kaneki’s crotch faster, and Hide is so fucking _close all he sees is white._

“Say it,” Kaneki kisses right behind his ear, “say you’re mine.”

Hide just wants to _come._ Why won’t Kaneki make this easy for him?

“Kane – I – Can’t.“

Kaneki stops palming him and Hide nearly cries right then and there. He was so _close._

“I’m yours,” he whines in desperation, anything to get Kaneki to start again.

Kaneki is already one step ahead, and wastes no time in giving Hide what he wants.

A few seconds of Kaneki palming at Hide’s crotch and Hide is already a shuddering, coming mess. His breathing is erratic and he can’t hear anything but a ringing sound. His vision is blurry too, and Hide only just realises he’s tired. But he doesn’t want to be tired. He wants to be wide awake. He wants to ask Kaneki why he left, even though he fucking _knows_ why, he knows it all. He just wants Kaneki to say it. To _trust_ him.

Kaneki holds onto Hide even as his leg slides out. Hide is limp and pliant in his hold as he kisses the top of his head and tells him he’s been good. Hide just whines. He’s uncomfortable because of the wet feeling in his pants, and his heart hurts, and he just wants Kaneki to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is written so terribly!! i didn't want to waste all my kanehide fics , so i thought i'd post them! i still love kanehide, very much!


End file.
